Union County, Florida
Union County is a county located in the state of Florida. As of 2000, the population is 13,442. The U.S. Census Bureau 2005 estimate for the county is 14,916. http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-12.xls. Its county seat is Lake Butler6. History Union County was created in 1921 from part of Bradford County. It was named to honor the concept of 'unity '. Union County is the location of Union Correctional Institution and the Reception Medical Center (RMC). Union CI is a maximum-security prison and is home to part of Florida's Death Row. The death chamber is located at nearby Florida State Prison (FSP). Florida State Prison also houses some death-row inmates. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 647 km² (250 sq mi). 622 km² (240 sq mi) of it is land and 24 km² (9 sq mi) of it (3.77%) is water. In area it is the smallest county in Florida. Adjacent Counties *Baker County - north *Alachua County - south *Bradford County - south *Columbia County - west Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 13,442 people, 3,367 households, and 2,606 families residing in the county. The population density was 22/km² (56/sq mi). There were 3,736 housing units at an average density of 6/km² (16/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 73.62% White, 22.84% Black or African American, 0.66% Native American, 0.31% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.04% from other races, and 1.50% from two or more races. 3.55% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,367 households out of which 41.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.70% were married couples living together, 15.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 22.60% were non-families. 19.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.76 and the average family size was 3.13. In the county the population was spread out with 21.80% under the age of 18, 8.70% from 18 to 24, 39.80% from 25 to 44, 22.20% from 45 to 64, and 7.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 183.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 215.20 males. This extremely skewed gender distribution is the result of the male prison population in the county. The median income for a household in the county was $34,563, and the median income for a family was $37,516. Males had a median income of $28,571 versus $22,083 for females. The per capita income for the county was $12,333. About 10.50% of families and 14.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.60% of those under age 18 and 16.20% of those age 65 or over. Municipalities Incorporated # City of Lake Butler # Town of Raiford # Town of Worthington Springs External links Government links/Constitutional offices * Union County Board of County Commissioners * Union County Supervisor of Elections * Union County Property Appraiser * Union County Sheriff's Office * Union County Tax Collector Special districts * Union County School Board * Suwanee River Water Management District Judicial branch * Union County Clerk of Courts * Office of the State Attorney, 8th Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Alachua, Baker, Bradford, Gilchrist, Levy and Union Counties * Circuit and County Court for the 8th Judicial Circuit of Florida Category:Counties of Florida Category:Union County, Florida